Déclaration
by Hunter D. Phenix
Summary: U.A /" -Parce que je l'aime..." BOUM. "-Tu en es sûre ? C'est pas juste parce que c'est le mec que toutes les filles du lycée veulent ?" "-Mais non ! Je l'aime je te dis !" C'était un peu comme l'effet d'une bombe. Oui, c'est ça, une bombe.


**Déclaration**

Deux jeunes filles discutaient près d'un lac sur un banc en chaîne taillé d'une façon très... spécial. C'était l'été, les étudiants étaient pour la plupart en vacances tandis que d'autres travaillaient. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brûlant rayonnait de milles feux et un doux vent venaient brisé cette chaleur insupportable. C'est deux jeunes filles étaient en réalités deux meilleures amies ; inséparable, complice et heureuse. Du moins elles le paraissaient ; heureuse. L'une avait les cheveux roses, un piercing sur le haut de la joue et elle avait cette habitude de manger tout le temps ! Mais malgré son appétit d'ogresse elle était plutôt bien foutu. Oh et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de parler entre deux bouchées de pizza. L'autre était rousse et sentait la mandarine contrairement à son amie, elle mangeait normalement et équilibré. Tout aussi bien mise que cette dernière, elle se trimbalait une énorme poitrine. Aussi elle n'était pas du genre timide, oh ça non ! Comme son amie, elle parlait beaucoup. Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette foi-ci quelque chose d'étrange la perturbait, de ce fait elle ne faisait qu'écouter son amie parler de son petit copain. Son petit copain peu agréable aux yeux de la jeune rouquine.

-Oh, et puis il m'a demandé de le rejoindre samedi au centre commercial mais je sais pas... j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller après ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre fois...

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le regarder avec toutes ces choses horribles qu'il te dit... lui répondit la rouquine en lançant un énième cailloux dans l'eau sale du lac.

-Parce que je l'aime...

**BOUM.**

-Tu en es sûre ? C'est pas juste parce que c'est le mec que toutes les filles du lycée veulent ?

-Mais non ! Je l'aime je te dis !

C'était un peu comme l'effet d'une bombe. Oui, c'est ça, une bombe.  
La rouquine lança une autre pierre.

-Et lui, est-ce qu'il t'aime Bonney ?

-Mais enfin Nami ! Bien sur qu'il m'aime !

La rousse eu un petit rictus.

-En es-tu sûre ? Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Avec toutes ces horribles choses qu'il te dit... je suis désolé Bonney, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on prouve à une personne qu'on l'aime...

En voilà une qui avait retrouvé sa langue.  
Il y eu une minute de silence.

-Eh bien... il est différent, renchérit la rose bonbon.

Nami soupira.

-Différent...

-Oui, ça doit être ça.

-"Ça doit être ça" ? reprit la rousse, parce que toi même tu n'en es pas sûre. Bonney, ouvre les yeux, tu te mens à toi-même, te persuadant que tu l'aimes, qu'il t'aime... noyé dans une chose semblable au bonheur, tu oublies de regarder autour de toi. Tu ne vois pas que d'autres personnes t'aimes vraiment, qu'une personne t'aime à ta juste valeur...

-Et c'est qui cette personne ?

La rouquine hésita. Oh oui, elle hésita longtemps. Comme si c'était si simple. Non l'amour est tout sauf simple. Elle s'en ai voulut un court instant pour sa dernière phrase. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé elle n'avait nul autre choix que de continuer. Mais elle avait peur. Elle s'était promis de ne rien lui dire...

-Moi. Moi je t'aime...

C'était trop tard maintenant, trop tard pour reculer.  
La rose ria :

-Mais enfin Nami, tu m'aimes comme on aime sa meilleure amie, c'est totalement différent !

La rousse sembla chercher ses mots.

-Non Bonney, non ! Je te parle de cet amour où quand tu vois l'être aimé ton cœur bas de plus en plus vite, où tes mains deviennent moites, où tu ne contrôle plus tes mots. Je te parle de cet amour qui rend fou, de cet amour qui te ferait faire n'importe quoi, de cet amour que tu ne contrôle pas... Tu sais Bonney, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, des nuits entières à me torturer l'esprit. Oui parce que l'amour est aussi horrible, il te donne ce sentiment de jalousie. J'étais jalouse. Je suis jalouse, jalouse de ton Law. Tu le regardes avec des yeux remplis d'amour... Ô nombres de fois j'ai rêvé que tu me les faisais, ces yeux...

Bonney fut d'abord surprise puis une expression étrange s'afficha sur son visage. Elle semblait avoir du mal à encaisser les paroles de son amie. La colère envahit assez vite la jeune femme, elle se leva d'un bond et cria :

-Ne m'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Je pensais qu'on était amie ! AMIE ! Tu comprends ? Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires avec Law ! Ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Mais... Bonney attend...

-Non ! Ne me suis pas ! Je te veux plus te voir, tu comprends ça ?

La rouquine voyait sa vision se brouiller, pour cause elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que sa bien aimé partait en courant.

Nami marchait dans les rues de sa petite ville. Ses larmes avaient cessaient de couler. Et pourtant... et pourtant elle l'avait la net sensation qu'on lui avait poignarder le cœur. Elle fini par rentrer chez elle et comme à chaque fois, elle se réfugiait dans les bras de la seule femme qui ne la rejettera jamais ; Belmer. 

_« L'amour est emportement, l'amour est enthousiasme, l'amour est risque. »_

Martin Gray

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Donnez-moi vos avis, c'est très important ! Kiss.


End file.
